1. Field
This application relates to nozzles that extrude material to construct structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Large objects, such as structures, may be constructed by extruding layer upon layer of one or more materials. Examples of apparatuses and methods that may be used in connection with this type of construction are set forth in the patent applications that are cited in the Cross-Reference to Related Applications section of this application.
Extruding structures that are strong with a minimum of material, varying the widths of the extruded structures, and regulating the amount of material that is extruded, however, can be challenging.